the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Small Mulitverse (Return of Dreamer)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Return of a Oc Roleplay It's a Small Mulitverse (Return of Dreamer) 50 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Welp Dreamer is back but for her it has been years and since time works differently per dimensions she is now 18 years of age. She has been to many more places and is much more mature, she also has cut her hair and started wearing a black cloak around everywhere that she "borrowed" from a dimension she went to that had keyblades. She even knows how to now use a double edged sword. She is now back and ready to embrace the wackiness that is the Society for Arcane Scientists. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Return of a Oc Roleplay It's a Small Mulitverse (Return of Dreamer) 50 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Welp Dreamer is back but for her it has been years and since time works differently per dimensions she is now 18 years of age. She has been to many more places and is much more mature, she also has cut her hair and started wearing a black cloak around everywhere that she "borrowed" from a dimension she went to that had keyblades. She even knows how to now use a double edged sword. She is now back and ready to embrace the wackiness that is the Society for Arcane Scientists. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Join the discussion… Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (heeyyyy you're back. I mean you, not Dreamer she's gone, no wait not you Dreamer I mean character Dreamer. Unless you are the character Dreamer. I mean in real life. wow this is one mess of a welcome back. Anywho, how was it?) *Rei had taken up wandering the hall more often than not, she just has a lot on her mind. Her friend was gone, possibly forever never to be seen again, her work did not turn the way she would have liked and with recent incidents at the observatory ... Rei was distracted to say the least* 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited (my trip was amazingly fun. Thanks for the welcome) There was a knock on the front door. Hood up and a double bladed sword on hand. Stood a women about 18, well appeared that way, and she was thin and muscular. She smiled from underneath her hood. She was glad to be back, but lets hope everyone recognized her. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "er, can I help you?" *Rei was rather intimitated by the stranger, after all who carries weapons in the open, but she wasn't going to let that show either* 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Dreamer made her weapon disappear in a shower of purple energy and she pulled down her hood. "Yes you can Rei" She said smiling. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (aw sh*t, sorry I didn't see the last part of your first reply. *whispers* i'm sorryyy) *Rei jumped up and tackled her friend* "DREAMER" *She pulled away for a moment* "HOW?" 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited "Long story" Dreamer said chuckling. "I rebuilt my portal key but got caught in another dimension" (it's fine) 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "really? but-" *She shook her head* "doesn't matter, I'm SO glad you're back" *Rei hugged her friend again* 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Dreamer smiled. "SO how long has it been since i left here? Were i'm from it took me three years to come back" 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "..." *Rei opened her mouth to speak* "... er. ah. a few days at most" *Rei scratched her head, not out of instinct more of a human gesture of confusion* "I never really get the concept of time" 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago "I see" Dreamer said. "that's fine" 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Now enough about this place, tell me how were your years in a different dimension?" *Re sat down on a nearby bench* 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago "oh you want to here about that?" Dreamer asked. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "OF COURSE. LIKE SWORD" *Rei gestured wildly, mimicking the movement Dreamer did to make her sword dissipate* "come sit" *She patted to the seat next to her* 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago "oh this?" Dreamer asked summoning her sword. "its a long story." She said sitting down . 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *Rei looked at her intently, patiently. Leaning forward slightly, head on hands, eyebrows raised, eyes wide* 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago "okay here we go" dreamer said. She explained her trip in the storyline of kingdom hearts two and how she was trained by Yin sid and sneaking in to organization 13. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (psst Dreamer. hey uuuuh I don't know anything about Kingdom Hearts ._.) "You've had quite an adventure!" *Rei smiled but she didn't really know what to think of her friend now* 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (oh boy. That would take a WHILE to explain. I'd suggest looking up information about it) "indeed" dreamer said smiling. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (yeeeeaaaa that's a better idea. yo after this I'm gonna have to hit the hay, it's already 3am here) "so, not that I'm not ungrateful but" *Rei shifted awkwardly on her seat* "how and why did you come back, it wouldn't have been easy" 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago "I rebuilt my portal key but it took me a while to figure out the coordinates to here due to the change" dreamer said. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Change?" *Rei tilted her head in curiousity, she was willing the push her questions aside* -For another time perhaps- 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago "NO it involves my portal key design" Dreamer said. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "okay?" *Rei allowed for a moment of silence, a little awkward and a little familiar. She was looking for words to say but nothing seemed to want to come out* 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Dreamer looked up at the sky she had given u so much to get this way. "Nex is gone, well out of my head. She's her own person now like she always wanted. I'm also no longer a werecat" 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago * A portal opens and spits out a short blonde woman in camo pants and a tank top. She gets up.* Oh my God! I'm back! It's finally over! I-OW! *Her giant knapsack full of her stuff follows behind her and knocks her over again.* Stupid knapsack! 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer laughed. "here let me help you" she said holding out her hand. "sorry I dragged you all over" 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Eh, it's no biggie. I mean, it was fun being a part of a huge war between two countries! 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "it wasn't two countries it was an organization vs. A teenager" Dreamer said chuckling. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Really? Is that why so many people were involved? 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "there was only 13" dreamer said sighing. "didn't you pay attention?" 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well, that's a lot of people! 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "oh well come on lets go back inside" dreamer said gesturing to the society doors. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yep, do you think everyone's still here? 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I don't know" dreamer said 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Then let's go see! 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer nodded. 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *They enter the foyer.* Hello?~ Anybody home? 3 •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer follows behind her looking around. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh hello you two. Where have you been? 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde looks at Catt in shock. Tears begin to form in her eyes as she runs to Catt!* CATT!! CCCAAAATTTT!~ You're still here! 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited *Catt was nearly knocked off her feet by the impact. She returned her friend's attack hug. Mz. Hyde seemed inordinately happy to see her after only a weeklong trip.* Doof-! Uh, of course I'm still here. Where else would I be? *(Heh, you have no idea.) The narrator thought to herself.* I'm more interested where you've been! *Catt smiled eagerly.* 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I went with Dreamer to her dimension and participated in a four year long fight with a dangerous organization! 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Wow! I'm really glad you made it back safe, but it's only been a week here. All the same, I did miss you! *She hugged Mz. Hydea again.* 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Really?! Only a week?! 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Give or take, yeah. 2 •Reply•Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Did you want to continue this thread on the next rp page or no? I'm cool with either. ) 1 •Reply•Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Probably the next one. BTW, we never finished the room one!) 2 •Reply•Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (You mean the slumber party? Yeah, I let that one rest this week with everyone celebrating Elaina's arrival. We can pick it up on the morrow, yeah? And the one where Mz. Hyde came back from the trip with Dreamer! Am I missing any?) 1 •Reply•Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (it's nice to see you back Dreamer!) •Reply•Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (thanks) 1 •Reply•Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy